Nothing Compares
by Koakuma Tsuri
Summary: 27/100: Return. Genesis returns after a 2-month stint in Wutai. Sephiroth/Genesis. Shameless smut. YAOI. YAOI LEMON.


27/100: Return - Sephiroth/Genesis  
I update! See! I'm not dead! I just started college. And it's already slowly killing me...  
Anyhoo, my tempermental smutty muse came back to me, and this time I did as it instructed and wrote this... and who knows, maybe I shall thank it with the CCFFVII/FuurinKazan it seems to crave...

Disclaimer - Sephiroth, Genesis, Lazard and LOVELESS are property of Square Enix.  
Flamers... as much as you make me laugh, this is YAOI. GRAPHIC SMUTTY (THAT MEANS MAN-SEX WITH TWO MEN IN) YAOI. Please take your opinions elsewhere. They do not insult me, quite the opposite. That's right, I get great joy out of knowing I disgust people...

* * *

**Return**

Nothing Compares

_"My soul, corrupted by vengeance,  
__Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey,  
__In my own salvation,  
__And your eternal slumber,"_

Softly spoken, deep and musical purrs filled the silence as Sephiroth was hunched over his small glass coffee filtering through the week's paperwork. His head remained low; his gaze was confined to a straight line and silver hair acted like blinkers to stop himself being distracted by what sat in the chair to his right side.

Or, what didn't sit in the chair to his right side for the last 2 months in this case. Only a small tape recorder rested on the table in that direction and by this stage, the tape was close to falling apart from over-use.

Sephiroth had grown accustomed to working in the mornings whilst Genesis just sat and read from his prized cream hardback book. The mellow tone of his voice actually helped the General concentrate, though even a single gaze would prove fatal for his work. Genesis liked to lounge around in the underwear he never wore under trousers. Surprisingly, he still sat with decorum, sometimes that is. Legs would either be crossed or spread apart, it all depended on what mood he was in.

_"Legend shall speak,  
__Of sacrifice at world's end,  
__The wind sails over the water's surface.  
__Quietly, but surely,"_

With a sigh, Sephiroth lowered his pen back down to the table like he had for a couple of times over the last 20 minutes and glanced at the tape recorder, the empty chair and back again. Though he'd never want to admit it, he was worried about Genesis. If he worried openly, the redhead would be sure to react bitterly to it, reminding Sephiroth that he was actually just as good a SOLDIER as he. Still, the General could never deny that he missed his lover.

At the moment, listening to the recording was being a little more distracting than it was helping. It just reminded Sephiroth of the dangers of the war that Genesis was off fighting in. It reminded him of the possible bad outcome, even though he knew there would be nothing but good news from the front lines. So far, the scarlet Commander had won every battle he'd fought in and reclaimed a lot of lost land. But for the past few days, there had been nothing. No news, no letters, just nothing.

_"Even if the morrow is barren of promises,  
__Nothing shall forestall my ret-"_

Sephiroth reached over and switched the tape recorder off, and with another, quieter sigh, resumed his work. It wouldn't be long until Genesis would send another letter with another interesting leaf he'd found in the forest and deemed worthy of Sephiroth's collection. Maybe he was just busy plotting the next battle or a messenger had been delayed. Sephiroth wouldn't let himself worry. Worrying wasn't good for a SOLDIER, not when he had days of paperwork do finish in that morning. He had to get it done otherwise Lazard would never get off his back complaining.

_"To become the dew that quenches the land,  
__To spare the sands, the seas, the skies,"_

Feline emerald eyes shot to the recorder immediately. It was off, no question about it. Then he caught sight long legs that were tipping off the edge of the opposite arm chair like a waterfall of black leather and silver buckles. His mind was obviously playing a cruel trick on him.

_"I offer thee this silent sacrifice,"_ Instead of being calm and soothing, the voice was now smirking. The man leant down, bright azure eyes coming into Sephiroth's line of vision. "Taking after me, I see?" Genesis gestured with his left hand to Sephiroth's position, sat on the sofa rather leisurely in his underwear.

Remaining relatively unfazed, his voice just as deep and unaffected as normal, Sephiroth replied. "I didn't hear you come in,"

Genesis smirked again and laid back into the plush warmth of his favourite chair. "You were preoccupied with working,"

"I didn't think you'd get home so soon,"

"Am I really home?" The redhead asked. He always loved speaking in riddles.

Sephiroth frowned, about to question when his lover spoke again.

"You've yet to welcome me like you usually do,"

The corners of the General's lips tugged upwards just slightly and he stood up, pushing the table back enough so he could make his way over to where Genesis sat. "Is that the only thing you were thinking of when you were away?"

"No," Genesis replied coyly, raising his arms up and folding them behind his head and uncrossing his legs. "Being locked in an office all day has obviously made you forget what a thrill killing is,"

"And being on a battle field all day has obviously not make you forget what a thrill sex is," The silver haired man smiled as he settled to straddle the redhead, legs either side, pressing into the armrests but doing nothing more.

Blue eyes slanted and raised to meet the gaze of emerald and long gloved fingers curled around the curves of Sephiroth's broad shoulders. "I could never forget that," He slowly began pulling Sephiroth closer until their lips were only a finger's width away. "I thought of you many times,"

"And touched yourself?" Sephiroth's fingers trailed painstakingly slowly down his chest that was still covered under his skin-tight jet-black shirt, making their way down to unclip his braces before dragging over the leather of his trousers.

Genesis remained unfazed, breathing steadily against those thin, pale lips, only moving to roll his hips up into the slightly warmth of Sephiroth's hand. "Of course,"

"I should feel insulted," Sephiroth muttered against the softness of Genesis' lips, only brushing, never touching, even though his head was tilted to the perfect angle. Hands remained wandering, caressing that which was slowly but surely growing inside those tight leather trousers. He watched as blue eyes lost their smugness to desire. "You seem to satisfy yourself, whilst I am left with an insatiable taste for you,"

"Insatiable?" The redhead smirked, finally bridging the gap between them, inviting in a tongue that was eager to ravish his all-too-willing mouth.

The two SOLDIERs collapsed into a pit of lusts, loosing all patience and tearing away at the elder's clothes. Two months was a very long time to be apart when they slept together near every night. Sephiroth had all but forgotten how gorgeous that body was naked. When he had first met Genesis, there was very little to him, all feminine curves and stick-like limbs, but now he was hardened with muscle and yet still retained an aesthetic shape to his form. Everything about Genesis just made Sephiroth want more and more. His pants left Sephiroth aching for moans; moans that he wanted to be screams. He was attractive when clothed, but there was nothing more beautiful when nude.

In a flurry of black leather, Genesis lay half sprawled out on the suede-like material under Sephiroth, who made a sly remark on whether Genesis ever wore underwear on duty, to which the redhead gave a simple smirk as a reply and went to make another assault on swollen lips, but they pulled away just seconds before contact, curved into a slight smile.  
"Not on this chair," Sephiroth muttered, pulling Genesis up, fingers interlacing and leading him back onto the sofa.

For once Sephiroth allowed himself to be underneath the redhead in foreplay, though the latter knew he never stood a hope in hell of ever topping him. Sephiroth just knew this was one of Genesis' favoured positions, as it was his own. There was just something about looking up and seeing redhead above him, hanging over him, panting and cursing as their hips did all the work. He supposed Genesis liked it so much because it always got the General that little bit deeper inside him.

Narcissistic by nature but Genesis was surprisingly masochistic when it was all in the name of pleasure. Even now, Genesis was grinding himself shamelessly on Sephiroth's still clothed erection wearing a smile that was fit to split his pale cheeks any moment soon. He lowered to gently brush his lips against the younger's neck before he got off and quickly vanished along the hallway into the master bedroom. Sephiroth waited for a few moments, expecting Genesis to reappear with a bottle of lubricant in hand as he had so many times before.

It was a practised routine, but this time, Sephiroth was left lying there for longer than normal. He couldn't even hear his lover rummaging around the room to find what they needed, not that he really had to. The little silver bottle had remained propped up against the bedside lamp ever since their last escapade: Sephiroth's way of saying goodbye, even if it meant Genesis was a little handicapped for a couple days afterwards.

In the end, Sephiroth sighed and pushed himself upright, listened out again for anything, but heard nothing so he stood and made his way into his bedroom like a lion on the trail of his favourite prey. When the General thought about it, which he wasn't really at this moment in time, that was probably the best way to describe Genesis. He was prey that knew how to fight back when it wanted to. And as he pushed the door open, feline eyes were quick to see there was probably no prey that tasted quite the same either.

A smirk was already playing across Genesis' lips as he lay on the bed; his milky pale skin contrasted with the metallic black of the silk bed sheets. He didn't speak, not that he really had to, for his eyes spoke volumes of words.

Sephiroth's gaze ran leisurely over the body that before he was a little too excited to take in; strong, swordsman's arms supported a muscular torso that tapered down into delicately curved hips and long, thin, almost dancer-like legs that were bent, spread and waiting impatiently. However, his eyes caught just before this, the redhead's manhood that was as always demanding attention and Sephiroth could see, even from this distance, that it was dusted with rusty orange grains of something the General was more used to seeing on his breakfast.

Walking in with an expression that matched his lover's, Sephiroth left no time for hesitance as he settled between Genesis' legs like he owned that spot. Which he did. He'd left enough marks and the like to prove it, if only they stayed for longer than a few hours on account of the ridiculous amounts of mako that made its way through his system.

He parted his lips, quickly wetting them with the tip of his tongue and was just about to take the head of the elder's arousal into his mouth without question when Genesis chuckled and pushed him to the side.

"Up here and on your back," The redhead instructed. They were instructions he was more than happy to comply to for he could see immediately what would happen.

As soon as he'd settled down into the soft expanse of pillows, softer than he usually preferred but he put up with it because it meant Genesis was more likely to spend the night with him, even though their rules strictly stated otherwise, the redhead was straddling his chest, shuffling up comfortably. Sephiroth didn't even bother to look up, already knowing that those azure eyes were fastened on him as he took the first few inches of Genesis' heated length past his lips.

He used to (and loved) the natural spice of Genesis' skin, but what he had originally thought to be plain sugar was quite obviously tainted with a taste Genesis couldn't get enough of: cinnamon. Sephiroth had many times caught the redhead adding the spice to whatever he could, even once compromising the taste of his beloved Banora White before remembering what a sacrilege his actions were.

Long fingers wound tightly around the wrought iron of the headboard, flexing every now and then and Sephiroth made sure his tongue picked up every last granule of the cinnamon sugar, only turning his attention fully to the member in his mouth when he was sure he had done so. His tongue twisted around the swollen flesh, letting out soft sounds of his own, fully intending on sending vibrations up into the man for shudders of pure ecstasy. The General's hands clasped at the man's thin thighs tightly, until he heard a slight groan from fingernails digging in too far for comfort. Too much pain to his sensitive skin would numb out a part of the pleasure. And that was unacceptable in their relationship, at least it seemed. Failure to meet a standard often meant Sephiroth walked away feeling empty and Genesis, irate.

As for now, Genesis was far from complaining. He seemed to be finding other perfect uses for his beautifully shaped mouth, although half of his utterances soiled it. Sephiroth often wondered where such a composed man from a set of upstanding parents could have gained that side of his vocabulary.

Sephiroth smirked when he noticed that Genesis seemed more than content with supplying all the needed movements, sliding in and out of the slick warmth of the General's mouth, fucking it with a pace that was surprisingly slow for the man himself. Maybe he was just savouring the feeling, to remember just what he had lacked for the last couple of weeks. Sure, Genesis was more than acquainted with his right hand, but nothing quite matched up to Sephiroth.  
The Sephiroth that he had met was a completely clueless yet not naïve teenager and had come a long way from their first few curious kisses and the younger exploring the pale, albeit skinny, expanse of Genesis' body in complete patience. Now, it seemed, was a rare moment where that virtue ran rife. Even more infrequent, Sephiroth was the first to take the next step. He reached over with his left hand, to retrieve the small bottle of oil from the bedside, one handed slicking up his fingers before dropping the vial a little closer to them.

As he'd hoped, these actions had yet to register in the redhead's mind, even though he had all-too-well heard the telltale snapping of the bottle opening and the irregular squirt-hiss-hiss-squirt of the contents being applied. The bottle itself was near empty. There might have been enough to use next time round, but there was not enough to be decanted in the time their patience allowed.

Preparation was always quick, as it was pretty much always started when they'd both grown tired of the foreplay and were desperately seeking out the next level, so lubrication was always stuck in the middle, rushed and more often than not, not adequate enough to prevent injury. Just as well Sephiroth always kept a cure materia on table next to the lube.

He slid down into the pillows from where he'd been resting the back of his head against the headboard (as uncomfortable as it was, Genesis was happy) and led the Commander down with him by the single hand on his thigh, until that beautifully shaped and firm ass was set out behind and was his for the taking.

Genesis was still wrapped up in fucking his lover's willing mouth when the first digit pressed inside him, slick and unsurprisingly cold, after all the oil had been inside a room with the air conditioning on almost non-stop. Sephiroth liked to live like some stoic ice-queen.

A gasp escaped the redhead's narrow lips, Sephiroth smirked when he felt muscles tense as Genesis tried to decide what to do: continue working with that clever tongue or push back on that finger… Showing a little mercy, the silver-haired man pushed in further, saving the effort. However though, he brushed intentionally against the elder's prostate, earning hips to buck into his face.

Similar to Genesis' predicament, Sephiroth was unsure whether he should push the Commander onto his back now, or have him come first then ravish him senseless into the mattress. The latter seemed most appealing, as Sephiroth loved the way Genesis mewled and writhed uselessly like a new born kitten… although likening an innocent, adorable thing such as a kitten to the Genesis (no matter how feline he may have been) in the midst of sex was a completely and utterly wrong thing to do, even Sephiroth knew that much.

The General would've asked Genesis what he would have liked, if only his mouth wasn't full. The Commander's movements were becoming jerkier, quicker and his voice was more desperate. Lips curved and Sephiroth closed his eyes, waiting for that moment, when all he could see, smell, hear, touch and taste was the man's climax, albeit that he was slightly spicier than normal.

As soon as that moment was upon him, marked by sharp intake of air, Sephiroth's grip tightened on that skinny thigh, slipping his remaining slicked two fingers in at once, scissoring and grazing that prostate repetitively until Genesis came hard with nails digging into his palms as his grasp on twisted black metal constricted and a perfect D# sang out from the quiet of heavy breaths and slurping liquids.

Immediately, without even removing the softening length from his mouth, Sephiroth had spun the two of them, pulling Genesis down until his head was in the pillows literally (whilst his mind was with the clouds), Sephiroth was face to face with him in one fluid move, watching him intently, like a hawk watches a feeding rabbit, like a tiger about to pounce on a distracted deer, Sephiroth was always the predator, and right now, Genesis was unsuspecting and breathless; unable to put up a fight and unwilling to run away.

He was so beautiful and so very Sephiroth's.

The silver haired man's hands wandered to find Genesis', lifting and lacing their fingers together through the headboard. Leaning forwards to capture those delicately parted and panting lips, hungry for air and Sephiroth. Immediately, the General had forced his tongue into the redhead's mouth, finding more of that addictive cinnamon taste inside, only this was Genesis' natural taste.

Sephiroth wondered how long this little sexual escapade had been swimming around Genesis' mind. Had he thought about this, every touch and every second of bliss, as he took countless lives on the battlefield? Had he planned it in the back of his mind as he formulated the next strategy to take back lost land?

Automatically, Genesis' legs spread as Sephiroth settled his weight completely onto the smaller man, rocking their bodies together for a few moments, giving Genesis the time he needed to feel again. However, Sephiroth did not allow for the redhead's sharply witted mind return from its momentary vacation in paradise. He knew that that would completely ruin the whole 'fuck him senseless' part.

It had taken a great few tries to get the timing right, but Sephiroth had learned that as long as there was no smirk upon that flushed, rounded face, Genesis was still cloud-hopping.

The second azure eyes closed and he started mewling again from the constant caresses, trying to pull at his hands to free, only to have Sephiroth grip tighter to them, the silver-haired General repositioned himself. It was a little harder than normal, when he would have at least one hand, preferably his left, free to manoeuvre the deadweight that was Genesis in this state.

Sephiroth pulled out of their heated (lazy for Genesis) kiss and grinned, showing straight white teeth even though Genesis would not be able to see. Unlike his lover, Sephiroth did very little for show, especially when it came to the hurried job of slicking himself up.

Slowly, he started pushing in to the impossibly tight warmth of Genesis' lithe and boneless body. Already, barely halfway in, Sephiroth was producing a whole vocal range of noises, when normally, he would have to work up some form a sweat before anything even recognisable as a sound could be heard.

If this is what it felt like every time after a 2 month's forced celibacy (at least on Sephiroth's behalf, did masturbation count for Genesis?), then Sephiroth would be signing both himself and his lover up for a lot more missions to different regions.

It was almost like this was a completely new experience, but Sephiroth knew all too well the prize that was waiting for him at the end of this all too short journey.

He was dazed, eyelids slowly falling to darken his vision. He groaned quietly each time Genesis' sharp nails dug into the back of his hands. They gripped tighter to each other, as sensations got stronger and stronger and stronger yet.

Genesis was exhausted, Sephiroth could see it plainly in his face, flushed and panting, but he denied his body the rest it was begging for, forcing muscles to work in time with every one of Sephiroth's powerful movements.

So much had changed since the early days, more than Genesis' body and the practises they engaged in, but the strength. Sephiroth didn't have to treat Genesis like the china doll he was in comparison to Sephiroth's already mako-enhanced body anymore. There were no restraints; he didn't have to be gentle… in fact Genesis would've hated it if he were anything but.

The head of long, silken silver hair fell, resting in the curve of the dampened skin of Genesis' neck. He was still wearing the same wolfish grin, tilting only to rake his teeth of the sensitive flesh. He was confused over what he liked more, the flavour or the sound from doing so.

Genesis was close, he could tell for the pace had increased, urgency was rife in the man's voice; eyes flashing open every so often, as if just to check that Sephiroth was still there, still savouring every last motion of those slim hips.

Their eyes locked and they engaged in another furious kiss, swallowing each other appreciative vocals with a hunger that just wasn't there at any other moment of their time together.

Sephiroth kept his aim with amazing precision; committed to memory just how many hits it took for the redhead's pitch to rise to a new level.

Then the moment was upon then, shrouding them in a thick, tender blanket of euphoria, calming them, bringing them closer together as if just for a second.

Genesis was always the first to release, tightening and dragging Sephiroth over the edge after him; holding each other, freefalling into a transitory rapture.

Sephiroth collapsed with a sigh, satisfied and complete onto his lover, completely disregarding the stickiness that was pooled on Genesis' strong stomach. The redhead's arms fell limp, no longer fighting to be free, just hanging and hands squeezing Sephiroth's tighter now and then as a sign of his affection, silent of course.

And for once in 2 months, Sephiroth didn't mind the silence. He didn't have to replay the entirety of Genesis' self-recording of LOVELESS, for all he had to do was open his eyes and reach out to touch the man instead.

There was nothing better than the real thing.


End file.
